Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by Xerizzelles
Summary: In much need of a break from missions, Kim wins a trip on a singles cruise in California, unaware of the tantalizing influence of female beauties, specifically her very green roommate and the troubles to come aboard Sappho's Love. Rated M for later chaps.
1. Gimme a Break

**A/N**: This fanfic takes place the summer after Kim's senior year, assuming that the events of "Graduation part I and II" did not happen (Kim and Ron _did_ date up to this point in the KP timeline).

Warning: This story is a **mature KiGo FemSlash**, so if you are opposed to hot lesbian sex, please choose this time to press the backspace button. =P

Summary: In much need of a break from missions, Kim wins a trip on a singles cruise in California, unaware of the tantalizing influence of female beauties, specifically her very green roommate and the troubles to come aboard _Sappho's Love._..

_Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_ by Alicia Strange

Chapter 1: Gimme a Break

* * *

><p>"Crap," muttered an anxious and sexually frustrated woman of her mid forties. Anne Possible was a usually relaxed woman. Despite being a brain surgeon, she exhibited very little frustrations with most things in life, with her job and family. Unfortunately, today she was feeling rather aggravated. She had some special plans with her adoring husband while the twins were at space camp and Kim away on a mission, and just when she brought out the book Oprah named "the sexiest guide to O-tastic lovemaking," she heard a very distinct, "Mom, Dad, I'm home," from downstairs.<p>

An instant moment of shock prevented the couple from moving a muscle, but was then preceded by a frantic fury of untangling arms as the Possible parents quickly dressed. A knock from outside the bedroom door caused Anne to jump and her husband to hide as she called out "Just a minute Kimmie-cub!" while she fixed her hair in the vanity mirror. After a brief onceover, she exhaled, and opened the door.

"Hey Kim, back already?" said the Possible matriarch to her hero daughter, whom appeared slightly disheveled, and covered in white powder.

The smaller redhead eyed the older woman's appearance suspiciously before returning her eyes to meet her mother's. "No big, just Drakken and Shego, again. And this," she motioned to her clothes, "is baby powder. Don't ask. I'll tell you the story when Dad's around so I don't have to repeat it. Speaking of which, where is Dad? His car is here."

Anne Possible cleared her throat and coughed, knowing very well that lying was not a family trait, as her blush made her face feel hot with embarrassment. "Oh your father? He's in the shower. Kind of tired from work like I am. I'm going down stairs to start dinner in a bit and then your father and I are going to bed," said the elder woman with a smile, hoping her daughter would hurry off to her room soon. As luck would have it, Kim got the hint and did just that. With her teen daughter out of sight, she closed the door and neared the bathroom.

"James, Kim's gone, you can come out now," Anne called to her husband as she leaned on the door. With no reply, she opened the door, only to be captured in a soapy embrace.

"It's more fun in here, Annie," said her husband in a husky voice as he led his wife in the shower, fully clothed. Anne giggled like she was nineteen again, and playfully hit his shoulder before pulling away.

"Fine, you win Dear, but we need to do something about Kim. With the twins gone and Ronald in Japan, I'm afraid Kimmie-cub is just going to sit here all summer and we won't have more of _these_ moments," his wife coyly confessed as she gripped a very hard part of his anatomy.

James moaned softly as he leaned his forehead onto Anne's, his arms encircling her waist. "Yessss, I agree Honey, but let's save this conversation for dinner. Right now, we got ourselves a sitch," he laughed and she pulled the shower curtain close.

**KPKPKPKPKPKP**

"So, basically Drakken attempted to create some kind of age reversal ray, hoping to revert me back to infancy, but it backfired and hit Shego instead. I know it's weird, but Baby Shego was so cute! She wasn't green though, so she looked just like any other grumpy baby to me. I left as soon as she called me 'Mama' and made a 'poo poo'," laughed the teen hero as she scooped another spoonful of corn into her mouth.

"What about that white stuff from earlier?" asked an amused James, who kept glancing over to his wife in understanding. She blushed slightly, and returned her husband's look with one of her own. Oblivious to the interaction, Kim continued her story.

"Oh yeah, um, that was baby powder. While fighting Shego, Drakken dumped a huge tube of baby powder on us to initiate the age reversal ray," the young redhead managed. Had her parents not been too interested in their silent conversation, they would have noticed her hesitation and fidgeting. _She couldn't get what happened earlier out of her head._

Anne decided to ignore her husband's immature behavior and probed her intention bluntly. "Well, we're proud of you, Kimmie-cub, and because you've been working so hard, your father and I think you need a break".

"A break?" repeated Kim, putting down her spoon and reaching for her drink. _Where is she going with this?_

"Yes, Kim, a break, a vacation, time off from missions, just for a bit. We were thinking about sending you to Nana's this month," replied her father, who had trouble cutting his steak. Ever the surgeon, his wife took out a scalpel and fork, leaned over and sliced the meat nicely, smirking at James before continuing his dialogue. "Or, if you have something else you want to do, you can. I know Ronald is at that Yamanouchi school in Japan, perhaps you can visit him?" asked Anne.

Kim choked on her drink, and quickly grabbed a napkin to cover her mouth. After clearing her throat, she said, "Well, Mom, you know Ron and I have been trying to patch things up with our relationship. I think this break away from him might be good to realize what's important—what I want from him. You know? I don't really want to go to Florida because of the weather, but can I think about it?"

"Yes, of course dear. Just let us know by this weekend, okay?" Anne smiled, avoiding James's gaze as she started a new conversation about the weather.

**KPKPKPKPKPKP**

"Can you believe it Mon? A break? _Me_? I don't know," the redhead told her best friend on the phone while sprawled out on her bed.

"But Kim, think about it, girl. Think of the major hotties soaking up the sun! I'm sure it won't be that bad," commented Monique, who kept squealing at the idea of shirtless beach boys in the sunshine state.

"Monique, have you been to Florida? Most men are over the age of 50 and balding. _So_ not what I'm into," scuffed the redhead, who reached over to her clock radio and tuned the station until she heard one of her favorite songs.

"Really Kim? I had _no_ idea. Seriously though, you need to do something fun. Let Global Justice do the crime fighting for a bit and enjoy yourself, girl, because soon, it'll be time to get your study on!" reminded her friend.

"Crap, I forgot about starting college in the fall. Yeah, maybe you're right Mon. I'll look into it. Hey, I'm going to bed soon, so I'll talk to ya tomorrow. Goodnight," Kim said as she ended the call and rolled over on her stomach. She turned her attention to the song currently playing and began to sing along.

_No matter gay, straight, or bi,__  
><em>_lesbian, transgendered life,__  
><em>_I'm on the right track baby,__  
><em>_I was born to survive.__  
><em>_No matter black, white or beige__  
><em>_Chola or orient made,__  
><em>_I'm on the right track baby,__  
><em>_I was born to be brave._

As the song faded to an end, the radio host took over. Had Kim known what was to come, she might have turned the radio off right then.

"That was Lady Gaga with "Born This Way." I gotta tell you, I've never seen gays dance so enthusiastically to a song in my life. Too fun! Speaking of fun, it's that time again: Ladies, come out and join us on Spectrum 96.9's annual singles cruise from Cabo, Mexico to Santa Barbara, California. This two week cruise features luxury spas, four-star restaurants, and fine clubs with DJs Sydney Blu, Miss Kitten, MINX, and Lisa Lashes performing. And for one lucky girl tonight, this will all be free! For the tenth person to call this number…" Kim had the numbers pressed before the host had a chance to repeat them. She waited anxiously as the phone rang through once, twice, three times, and—"Congratulations caller number 10, this is Sammy Slice on Spectrum 96.9. What's your name, lovely?"

Kim was in complete shock that she failed to answer the host. After asking once more, she found her voice and replied in a half-whisper, "Yes, um, Kim".

Sammy Slice laughed oddly, and asked, "Are you ready to get your cruise on, Kim because it looks like you've just won! Next week, you'll be partying with a bunch of singles in Mexico and Cali!"

"Spankin'! This beats going to Florida with my Nana," Kim found herself saying, receiving banter of laughter from the host.

"Okay, Kim. Stay on the line and we'll have the information for you. Congrats, lovely!" He said, and then the line was dispatched to another person with more information on the cruise. So overwhelmed with winning, Kim missed half of the information, and failed to hear a few very important details.

**KPKPKPKPKPKP**

"DRAKKENNNN!" growled an angry green woman covered in white powder.

"Shego! I told you I was sorry. It was an accident!" exclaimed the blue-hued scientist as he ran from the pale woman in a green catsuit who was chasing him throughout the lair, throwing lime plasma blasts in his direction. Ducking under a table, Dr. Drakken cowered into the fetal position and shook with fear.

"Shego, I—I, oh just tell me what to do to make up for turning you into a baby? I did change you back within an hour before—" the blue man began, but Shego threw the table aside and gathered an impressive amount of plasma in her hands as she inched closer to him.

"Before I shit myself and called Kimmie 'Mama'? No way, Drakken. You really fucked up this one, you idiot!" she roared and kicked him into his computer dashboard. He recovered and held his hands up, withdrawing a handkerchief from his pocket and waved it around.

"Okay, Shego, let's make a deal. How 'bout I up your pay by 10%?" Another growl. "20%?" Another blast. "Gahhhhh! Okay! 40% and all the Coco-Moo you can drink?" cried the doctor, awaiting the pain ahead with a squint, only to be surprised with none. He looked up at the enraged woman and sensed an understanding.

"Deal. But I want a 100K up front and a month off. I can't take this shit right now. I need a fucking vacation!" She screamed in his face, and turned on her heel toward her room.

Dr. Drakken got up and dusted himself off before realizing he needed that money to front his latest invention. "Uh, Shego, I don't think 100K really—" he managed to say when another plasma blast hit him in the knee, "Never mind!" he shouted as he watched his sidekick disappear.

Shego slammed the door to her room and plopped down on her bed, amercing herself in the black satin sheets.

_Stupid Madman. Seriously, a baby ray? What the hell was he thinking? At least he didn't change himself and expect me to wipe his ass. He sure as hell didn't wipe mine. And with Kimmie there too! God, I could just kill him!_

Shego groaned and reached for her iPhone, turning on her favorite radio station, only to get commercials, one of which advertised the perfect fix for her much needed break_._

* * *

><p><strong>More to come!<br>**


	2. Vacation, All I Ever Wanted

**A/N:** I do not own Kim Possible, or any characters in the series. The OC's are all mine=)

**_ Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_** by **Alicia Strange**

Chapter 2: "Vacation, All I Ever Wanted"

* * *

><p>"Yeah Mom, I'm almost there. Love you too, bye!" said Kim as she ended the call, and paid the taxi driver. She closed the door and turned around to view the cruise ship. With 100,000 tons and 1,239 passengers, <em>Sappho's Love <em>was an impressive ship on its own, not to mention the addition of several restaurants, clubs, and spas, Kim felt that there wasn't enough time to do everything aboard the ship. She smiled, mentally thanking her parents for allowing her to go to California for the cruise. The Possibles were used to Kim traveling around the world for missions yet, a two week-long unsupervised trip had her father anxiously worried. She promised him that she would use this time to really relax, and stay away from any young males who "only wanted one thing." For Kim however, this wasn't just a trip. She hoped time away from her parents would prepare them for her inevitable departure from home.

Kim neared the loading area, handing the ship employee her ticket and I.D. With a brief glance and a stamp to her paperwork, she was ushered aboard _Sappho's Love_ with the rest of the passengers, who were all young and beautiful, most of which had the cool and laid-back California persona, an attitude Kim thought refreshing to her more do-it-now Colorado one.

In the process of withdrawing her purple ray bans from her purse, she nearly ran into a tall Latina woman with short brown hair. After both apologizing simultaneously for the almost-accident, the woman removed her own sunglasses to reveal her chestnut eyes. "Hey, I'm Jazmine," she offered Kim a hand which Kim took naturally.

"Hi, I'm Kim. Sorry about that, again. I guess I was too excited about this cruise that I wasn't paying attention," she remarked with a subtle giggle. She eyed the woman's appearance, noting that she wore a bohemian dress with a red bikini beneath, and ears stretched with black gauges.

"Kim? Short for Kimberly? That's my little sister's name," Jazmine smiled and gave the redhead an once-over. Kim nodded and suddenly felt embarrassed. "You can call me Jaz. Is this your first time on a cruise?" she asked as she followed the sign to the check-in desk.

Kim grabbed her suitcase and followed Jaz. "Yeah, actually this is my first time in California. I'm from Colorado," she revealed as they waited in line with other passengers to get their room numbers.

Jaz looked surprised. "Which part?"

"Middleton. Ironically though, it's actually towards the western part of the state," Kim laughed, noting how stupid the name was.

"I used to live in Upperton when I was in elementary school, and then my family moved to So Cal, and I've lived in San Pedro ever since," Jaz revealed, pausing to hand her ticket to the check-in personnel.

"No way! This is _so_ the drama!" Kim exclaimed to Jaz, only to be returned with a look of confusion. "Oh, sorry. It's just a saying that's popular in Colorado," blushing as she hands her information to the cruise employee.

"Excuse me Miss Possible, your ticket shows that you will be staying on Floor C in room 237," said the helpful employee, who handed the teen hero her room key. Kim thanked the woman and then followed Jaz toward the elevators.

"So, what made you want to go on this cruise, besides the part about it being obviously awesome?" Kim asked, filled with excitement.

"Well, I'm going to UCLA and I've been worn out with classes this last term. My godparents gave me some money for a trip as a reward for completing my last year of school. Of course, they don't know that I spent it on a singles-only cruise," she giggled more to herself.

Kim nodded and told Jaz that she won the trip from the Spectrum radio station. "Yeah, I'm glad that I won, but I do admit I feel a little guilty because I'm not exactly single. My boyfriend and I are on a break from our relationship," she revealed to the Latina as they entered the elevator.

"Boyfriend?" asked Jaz, as she quirked an eyebrow.

Kim knotted her own brows. "Yeah, I know it's horrible. I mean, I guess were not technically together so this is okay, right?" she asked the brunette who still looked confused.

"Yeah," spoke the woman absently as the elevator door opened. "Here's my floor," she told the redhead and began to walk out. Kim wanted to follow her and ask for her phone number so they could hang out later, but lost her train of thought when heard a giggle from behind her and turned to meet the blue eyes of a short blond girl. They girl had a caught-in-the-act look and said, "Sorry, but that was like, _so_ cute and sad at the same time."

When confusion still held Kim's face, the girl smiled and gave an awkward wave. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off as rude, it's just so cute how you like totally threw that girl off".

"Threw her off? How so?" Kim asked, genuinely puzzled at what she was implying.

"Never mind, I think I was wrong," muttered the girl as the elevator door opened and she walked out into the hallway, unaware that the redhead was following her.

"Wait! No, I don't know what you're talking about," the teen hero rushed when she caught up to the blue-eyed girl.

The blonde sighed, and acknowledged the teen with sudden apprehension. "Smilies and giggles the whole way down the elevator…That chick was totally into you and you told her you have a boyfriend. Talk about mixed signals," replied the blonde who was searching for her room.

"She was into me? Like, _attracted_ to me?" Kim questioned, obviously denying the blonde's accusation.

"Yes, baby, she wanted your pussy," the blonde chuckled as she opened her room door.

Kim waited outside and turned her attention to the floral painting on the wall, wondering if she had one like that in her own room. "But I don't have a cat," she remarked more to herself than to the blonde.

To this, the girl couldn't help but burst out laughing. "You're funny, girlie. What's your name?" she asked, returning to the doorframe, where Kim was standing.

"Kim Possible," said the redhead, who offered her hand to the blonde.

"Nice to meet you Kim, I'm Jessica Moyers, but everyone calls me Jessi," the shorter woman said as she shook the younger girl's hand. "Listen, I'd really like to talk with you more, baby, but I seriously have to get settled in. Here, put your number in my phone and I'll text you later," said Jessi as she handed Kim her phone. After pressing the numbers, Kim returned Jessi's phone and told the blonde to call her later for dinner, then went to search for her own room.

When Kim found her room, she threw her bags down and plopped on the bed, testing its softness. Satisfied, she reluctantly got up and surveyed her new surroundings, which she found all to be perfectly pleasant, except the extra bed in her room. Why were there two beds in her room? Surely the cruise line made an error by placing her into a double. Maybe she has a roommate? Seeking an explanation, Kim went back to the check-in desk to find out more information.

"Can I talk to someone in charge?" asked Kim when the check-in employees couldn't give her more information. An older woman appeared from an office door wearing a nice dress shirt and khaki slacks. "Hello, I'm Jean Tremour, the Passenger Director of _Sappho's Love_. Is there a problem here?" asked the woman who surprised Kim.

The redhead had never seen so many women in charge that it was unexpected she'd be talking to a female supervisor. She immediately brushed off the thought and raised her question. "Hi, I'm Kim Possible. There's another bed in my room and I was wondering if I got placed into the wrong room".

"I see, come with me Miss Possible, and I'll check on my computer system," the older woman gestured to her office door and Kim followed her, taking a seat next to the director, who typed Kim's name into the system.

"Yes, Miss Possible, it appears that the radio station that paid for your room chose to pay for a double, possibly because it is cheaper. You could have upgraded to a single for another $300, but I believe we are at maximum capacity" the dark-haired passenger director informed her, eying the redhead absently.

Kim shook her head, "I see, well, is there a way I could find out who my roommate is?" she asked, curious to who would share her room.

Jean Tremour frowned and closed her computer window. "I'm sorry Miss Possible, but our passenger's personal information is strictly confidential".

"Well, can you at least tell me if my roommate is female?" Kim asked, hoping that she would not have to share her room with a man. Her father would not like that.

To this, the director merely laughed, "I can assure you, she is," and looked at the teenage woman with even more curiously.

Not sure why everyone thought she was suddenly so funny, Kim thanked the supervisor and headed to her room, finding the extra bed still empty. Anxious to get to the bottom of the sitch, she turned on her Kimmunicator and called her most trusted tech guy.

"Hey Wade, I'm in my room of the _Sappho's Love_ cruise ship and I want to know the name of my roommate. The boarding director said it was confidential information and refused to tell me," Kim told Wade, still annoyed that she wasn't allowed the name of the person she was going to room with for the next two weeks.

"So you want me to hack into the cruise line's passenger database?" the computer genius stated.

"Please and thank you," she smiled, at her friend, feeling lucky to have Wade as an ally for Team Possible.

The computer geek typed away at his keyboard and smiled, "The _Sappho's Love_ is run by the Carnival Cruise line, whose database is on an extremely poor firewall server; with a few clicks here I can—done! Your roommate is a woman named Sheena Gomez. Do you want me to do a background check?" he asked Kim, having access to the FBI's database on his screen.

"No thanks, I just wanted to verify something. Thanks again Wade!" she said as she signed off and looked around the room, deciding that it was the perfect time to explore _Sappho's Love_.

**KPKPKPKPKP**

"Here's your room key, Miss Go—" the ship's employee began before being cut off by the tall dark-haired woman dressed in a black tank top and jean shorts. "The name's Shego, and thanks," muttered the irritated green woman who had been waiting in line for an hour. After a horrific morning, all she wanted the king-sized bed awaiting her in the suite. She stepped away from the desk and rushed toward the elevators, cutting off several women in the process and slipping into the closing doors in the nick of time.

Tapping her toes impatiently, she turned around to survey the women in the elevator, most of which were eying her with a certain type of gaze. Just as she expected, mostly croppy-haired butches and bois; yet, she spied a cute femme with auburn hair mindlessly popping her gum as her fingers typed with grace on her cell phone. Shego cleared her throat loudly and then winked at the girl, startling the femme and making her giggle. Shego hoped to have her doing more than giggling that night.

When the elevator doors opened, she grabbed her suitcases and stalked down the hallway with an eagle's eye in search of her room. When opening her door, instead of being overwhelmed with joy, Shego felt swollen with rage. Where the king-sized bed that she paid for should have been, two full beds lay in its place, one of which was accompanied by a pile of clothes. She let out a low growl, running down the hallway and flying up the stairs, back to the check-in station.

"Excuse me, I need to talk to who's ever in charge of boarding," She managed as calm as she could while the employee went to fetch her supervisor. A tall white woman with short brown hair stepped outside her office, adjusting her glasses. An image of Jane Lynch popped into Shego's head.

"Hello, I am Jean Tremour, boarding director. Is there anything I could help you with, Miss—" the woman said before Shego interrupted.

"Shego, and yes, I ordered my own suite with a king bed and I want to know why I have two full beds instead," Shego growled subtly, her temper getting to her again.

The boarding director ushered the pale woman into her office, where she turned on her computer system. "Alright Miss Shego, let's take a look at your information," Jean paused as she took Shego's ticket and scanned it. "Okay, it says that you placed in your order for a suite two days ago, and since there were no available suites, so you were given a double," the woman replied, sensing the green-tinted female's anger increase with every word.

Shego raised her voice slightly, attempting to intimidate the woman without getting herself thrown off the ship, "I talked to one of your representatives on the phone who told me that I had the room _and_ the bed," said Shego, still angry that she wasn't getting her king-sized bed.

The woman bit her lip and turned to face the angered woman. "I apologize Miss Shego, but it looks like he was ill-informed. I can however, ensure that you will not be charged for the suite or bed," she abruptly paused, gauging the pale woman's temper, "also, I can give you two V.I.P. wristbands to for all the clubs here, as well as complimentary restaurant gift cards, free of charge," she quickly added, and was relieved to find the conditions satisfactory to the passenger.

"I suppose I really don't have a choice, and I do love clubbing," Shego admitted, realizing it was either take the room or waste the two-week vacation sunbathing at Kiddie Water World in Middleton. She visibly cringed at the thought of children splashing her for hours with urine-contaminated water. _Ew_.

"Excellent, I'll have the wristbands sent to your room later this evening. Glad you're aboard, Miss Shego," said Jean, giving the villainess a knowing smile.

"It's 'Shego'—just 'Shego'," replied the green woman from over her shoulder as she turned on her heel out the door.

Upon returning to the suite, the villainess looked about both beds, deciding that she wanted the bed closest to the bathroom and farthest from the window. She grabbed the pile of clothes on the bed and threw them onto the floor. Not caring about clothing, she kicked the stranger's suitcase to the wall which caused some clothing to fly out of the baggage. After setting up her own area nicely, the green woman made her way towards the shower, hoping that many sexy singles were awaiting her at the clubs.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time: Kim explores the ship and meets some new friends and old enemies. Shego discovers she has a roommate who is unaware of the type of cruise <em>Sappho's Love<em> is...**


End file.
